Peacemaker Caso 5
by Peace-san
Summary: Esta vez Peacemaker tratara de resolver un caso de bigamia forzada y necia (Algo quequizas sea mejor tratar con un abogado o algo asi pero en fin)


Peacemaker Terapeuta Familiar

Caso 5: Escudos, Corazones y Comida

Peacemaker se encontraba junto a los despojos de su casa-consultorio, a su lado Kaijiro el fantasma samurái y su amigo Stargazer el astrónomo observaban aquella escena, Peacemaker habló con cierto tono de tristeza.

\- ¡Bien creo eso es todo! Tendré que regresar a Manehattan.  
\- Lo siento amigo, pensé que te iría bien cuando te mandé esa carta invitándote a venir.  
\- ¡No te preocupes Stargazer! Pondré un nuevo consultorio por allá, no creo tener los mismos problemas que aquí, en Manehattan los ponis no son tan... peligrosos.  
\- *Peace-san, dime, ¿Cómo es que viajaré contigo?  
\- *Bueno mi amigo Kaijiro, me dediqué a buscar todas las piezas de tu urna y también logré recolectar gran parte de las cenizas que contenía, espero que sea suficiente.  
\- ¿Qué te dijo?  
\- Me preguntó acerca de cómo se iría conmigo y bueno, yo no soy un paranormalista, fui educado bajo las más estrictas teorías científicas y sin embargo, ¡Aaah! Bueno, según los relatos populares los fantasmas se quedan en un mismo sitio por algo, así que deduje que mi buen amigo Kaijiro esta enlazado a su urna y a sus cenizas, así que por ello las junté, imagino que será suficiente, además lo necesito para otro estudio que estoy llevando a cabo.  
\- ¡Ingenioso! Espero que lo termines pronto siempre es un placer leer trabajos tuyos, por cierto mi hermano y sus locos amigos vendrán de vacaciones la próxima semana, es una lástima que no te puedas quedar.  
\- ¡No gracias! Con esos tipos por aquí el bosque Everfree sería el sitio más seguro del mundo incluso de noche.  
\- ¡Jajaja! Creo tienes razón Rugby suele ser muy impetuoso, por ello es tan bueno en los deportes.  
\- ¡Si, ya lo sé!

En ese momento escucharon las trompetas reales anunciando una importante visita.

\- ¡Hey! Parece que tenemos visitas reales, vayamos a ver.  
\- ¡Emm! No, mejor no, mi taxi está por llegar además yo...

Al darse la vuelta chocó con algo y tanto Stargazer como Kaijiro se quedaron con ojos muy abiertos pues ante ellos se había materializado alguien muy impresionante.

\- ¡¿Pero qué henos, yo...?! ¡Señora C!  
\- ¡Princesa Celestia por favor!  
\- ¡Pe-perdón su Alteza! A-a que debo el honor de su visita, Emm, ¿Todo está bien con el señor D, digo Dis...?  
\- ¡Ese miserable! "¡Hump!" lo mandé a una escuela de obediencia para mascotas y en cuanto regresó a palacio dijo que se había reformado y que como ya era bueno se largo a Hoofvard a dar clases, ¡Grrrr! Cuando regrese me las pagará, pero eso no es lo que me trae a verlo, quiero que atienda a mi sobrina y su marido que tienen un problema "algo" molesto.  
\- M-me encantaría pero en este momento, estoy digamos quebrado y como podrá ver ya no tengo un sitio adecuado para atenderlos.  
\- ¡GUARDIAS!

Peacemaker se encogió temiendo lo peor cuando llegaron varios guardias unicornios al grito de "¡Ordene su Majestad!"

\- ¡Quiero que me traigan a los ingenieros reales de inmediato!  
\- ¡Cómo ordene su majestad!

Los guardias desaparecieron en un destello para volver a reaparecer a los pocos minutos acompañados de otros tres unicornios de serio aspecto y traje.

\- ¡Por favor, quiero que reconstruyan este sitio!  
\- ¡A sus órdenes su Alteza!

En pocos minutos materializaron una mesa donde dibujaron los planos de la nueva casa pidiéndole el visto bueno a Peacemaker de vez en vez.

\- ¡Esto será sencillo, con nosotros será suficiente!

Dijo uno de ellos al ver parte de los planos, cuando terminaron echaron cuernos a la obra y comenzaron a reconstruir rápidamente, mientras la princesa miraba curiosa hacia Stargazer y Kaijiro que observaban con asombro la velocidad con la que la nueva casa era alzada.

\- *¿Te conozco de algún sitio?

Pregunto Celestia en el idioma de Kaijiro el cual se sorprendió.

\- *¡Claro! Ya recuerdo, eres Kaijiro eres el guardia personal de Lord Yokinomaru, ¡Vaya sorpresa! Quién diría que algún día nos veríamos de nuevo.  
\- *¿Celestia-sama? ¡Oh vaya es un enorme placer que se dirija a mi humilde persona!

Dijo Kaijiro haciendo una solemne reverencia.

\- *¿Y bien que haces por aquí tan lejos de tu tierra?

En pocas palabras el fantasma puso al tanto a la princesa de cómo había llegado ahí, claro con algo de ayuda de Peacemaker que contó los detalles sobre la urna de Kaijiro.

\- *¡Fascinante! Bien mi querido Kaijiro espero que tu estancia sea agradable en nuestra época, si deseas algo sólo avisa, un samurái tan valeroso debe tener una buena estancia entre nosotros.  
\- *¡Al contrario Kamisama Celestia, soy yo el que se honraría en servirle!  
\- *Mmm, quizás, después de todo nunca se sabe.

Peacemaker y Stargazer se quedaron perplejos ante la plática, Peacemaker le había traducido lo que la princesa hablaba con el fantasma, fue en ese momento que los ingenieros llamaron la atención de la princesa avisando que habían terminado el trabajo, los tres amigos se quedaron perplejos ante la nueva casa-consultorio, era más grande y ahora en su pórtico tenía un par de bancas columpio a cada lado de su puerta, en ese momento también llegó una carreta de mudanzas con muebles básicos para la casa.

\- Espero que no le moleste él que me haya tomado la libertad de encargar algunos muebles para su casa Doctor.  
\- ¿Eh? Por supuesto que no su alteza, le estoy muy agradecido.  
\- ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, esto es para usted y esto otro es de mi parte, ya que venía por aquí decidí dejárselo en persona.

La princesa le entregó cinco cheques y un cofrecillo.

\- La chica del correo a estado dejando esto en palacio, supongo que está más distraída ahora que se junta con mi hermana, en fin, el cofrecillo es de mi parte, un pago en efectivo ya que vendría hoy, bien doctor me retiro tengo que ir con mi hermana a escoger un pastel para una pequeña fiesta que daremos a una nueva Alicornio.  
\- ¡Muchas gracias su alteza le estoy muy agradecido!

Dijo Peacemaker conmovido hasta las lágrimas.

\- ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, mi sobrina llegará esta noche ya que no quiere que nadie se entere.  
\- ¡No se preocupe su alteza seré una tumba!

Respondió Peacemaker, la princesa asintió con una sonrisa bondadosa para después despedirse tanto de Stargazer como de Kaijiro, éste último hizo una solemne y respetuosa reverencia, poco después la princesa desaparecía tal y como había llegado, después Peacemaker reviso aquellos cheques los cuales estaban a su nombre, uno venía de parte de la chica arcoíris otro de parte de Gilda, al parecer ambas se habían dividido la cuenta, otro venía de parte de Lyra y Bon bon y los dos últimos eran de Vinyl y Octavia, aquello resolvía muchos de sus problemas económicos e incluso sobraba para continuar trabajando en Ponyville por algún tiempo más.

\- ¡Vez hermano! Puedes seguir aquí si quieres.  
\- ¡Pues manos a la obra!

Hacía rato que la noche había llegado, Peacemaker terminaba de colocar los divanes en su sitio, finalmente su casa-consultorio estaba una vez más que lista para la consulta, Stargazer y Kaijiro le habían ayudado a reacomodar todo de nuevo después de una buena comida, algo que a Peacemaker le sorprendió fue el ver como el fantasma "comía" ya que este al tomar los alimentos en varias ocasiones notó como de estos se desprendía algo casi imperceptible, era como si tomará una transparente versión de ellos dejando la parte sólida en su sitio incluso cuándo recogió los platos se le ocurrió probar las "sobras" de ese plato en especial y notó que estaba sin sabor y su consistencia era algo pastosa, lo cual lo llevó a meditar el resto del día sobre ello y así estaba cuando llamaron a su puerta.

\- Deben ser ellos, *¡Kaijiro-san yo atiendo!

El fantasma no respondió por lo que Peacemaker dedujo que estaría en el ático así que acudió abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Buenas noches su...!

En la puerta había tres encapuchados uno de ellos era más alto que los otros dos, esté se quitó la capucha revelando su identidad.

\- ¡U-usted, es la reina Chrysalis!  
\- ¡Por supuesto que si chico! ¡Ahora hazte a un lado y deja pasar!

Chrysalis lo hizo a un lado y pasó tan campante como si estuviera en su casa, con los ojos completamente abiertos Peacemaker la siguió con la mirada.

\- ¡Disculpe Doctor! ¿Podemos pasar?  
\- ¿Eh? ¡Oh, por supuesto pasen!

Al volverse se topó con sus pacientes que también se habían quitado las capuchas, eran la princesa Candance y el príncipe Shinning Armor.

\- ¡Por aquí por favor!

Les indicó en camino hasta el consultorio donde Chrysalis ya estaba muy cómodamente recostada en un diván.

\- ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo?  
\- ¡No gracias! Estoy bien.  
\- Y usted príncipe Shinning.  
\- No, tampoco gracias doctor.  
\- ¡Hey Chico! Yo si quiero algo fresco, ¿Tienes cerveza de raíz?  
\- ¡Emm! Si, si claro, permítame creo que tengo un poco en la nevera, enseguida la traigo.

Peacemaker fue rápidamente hasta la cocina y saco una jarra con la fresca bebida que había comprado esa tarde, "¿Quién lo diría? Y sólo la compré porque a Stargazer se le antojó, será mejor que lleve dos vasos más por si las dudas." Peacemaker regresó al consultorio, sus pacientes ya se habían acomodado, Candance ocupaba el otro diván y Shinning Armor estaba sentado en medio de ambas sólo que recargado del lado de Candance, Chrysalis extendió su pata derecha hasta tocar levemente el muslo de Shinning Armor, este se volvió a mirarla y esta le movió los párpados coquetamente ante el visible disgusto de Candance, "¡Esto se ve peligroso!", pensó.

\- A-aquí tiene su bebida señora.  
\- ¡Su alteza también es aceptable!  
\- De acuerdo, bien veamos, Emm bueno realmente yo, Umm, ¡Uff! No sabría cómo empezar pero si me permiten la pregunta, ¿Que hace la reina de los Changelings con ustedes? Digo, casi logra usurpar su lugar, Lady Candance.  
\- Bueno es difícil de explicar pero...  
\- ¡Me permites querida! Le das muchas vueltas al asunto, verá doctor lo que ella trata de decir es que también soy esposa de Shinning Armor, de hecho soy la primera esposa.

Dijo al tiempo que daba sorbos a su bebida y Candance la miraba con odio mientras que Shinning bajaba la cabeza apesadumbrado, Peacemaker se quedó perplejo ante tal respuesta y la nula negativa de ambos.

\- ¿Pero cómo es posible?  
\- ¡Sencillo! Cuando firmé los papeles de matrimonio puse mi nombre y como todos estaban taaaaan emocionados no se dieron cuenta sólo tuve que dominar un poco la mente del juez para que leyera Candance en vez de Chrysalis y listo.  
\- ¿Y el problema, entonces es...?  
\- ¡Queremos que nos dejé solos!

Contestó Candance muy molesta, Peacemaker se tomó de la barbilla con visible nerviosismo y bastante preocupado.

\- Entiendo, pero ¿No sería mejor que esto lo resolviera un juez civil?  
\- Ya lo intentamos doctor, pero según las leyes de matrimonio en Equestria, la bigamia es perfectamente legal y si ella no pide o da el divorcio no podemos hacer nada, lo único que conseguí fue otra argolla de matrimonio, además tenemos el problema de la división de los bienes.  
\- ¡NO PIENSO DARLE NI UN GRAMO DE TIERRA DE MI REINO A ESA, ESA... COSA!  
\- ¡Tranquila amor, cálmate ya lo solucionaremos!

Peacemaker se quedó sorprendido ante la explosiva reacción de Candance, la cual lo tomó por sorpresa haciéndole brincar de la silla que había acercado para él, Chrysalis soltó una risilla divertida al verlo.

\- ¡Ok! Veamos ustedes quieren que la convenza para que los deje, ¿Sin trato alguno?  
\- ¡Correcto!

Respondió Shinning Armor, extrañado Peacemaker notó lo tranquila que estaba Chrysalis ante lo que estaba escuchando, hasta parecía disfrutar de aquello mientras bebía la cerveza de raíz y aquella tranquilidad llegaba a ser algo atemorizante.

\- ¡De acuerdo! Me gustaría hablar a solas con usted Chrysalis.

La reina puso el vaso en la mesilla que previamente había acercado Peacemaker para la jarra y después lo miró fijamente cuando le dijo con fría voz y muy despacio.

\- Yo-no-me-separo-de-mi-esposo ¡POR NADA!

Aquello dejó helado al doctor, se volvió hacia la pareja que estaban muy pero muy mortificados.

\- ¡¿No los ah dejado solos ni un momento?!  
\- ¡Así es doctor, ya no podemos más con ella!  
\- Ni a la hora de dormir, ni la del baño es terrible.  
\- ¡Eso es terrible! Disculpe Chrysalis, no creé que está haciéndoles mucho daño.  
\- ¡Ummm, Nooo! No lo creó, lo que pasa es que son de mente algo cerrada, a lo largo de mi vida he conocido muchos tipos que serían muy felices con dos esposas y otros tantos más que si las tenían, además, su amor tiene un sabor delicioso como nunca había probado y no pienso dejar tal delicia así de fácil.

Decía mientras hacía mohines coquetos hacia Shining el cual sólo atinada a bajar la cabeza apenado y Candance la miraba con furia.

\- Bien, bien ya entendí ahora si me permite, Emm, alteza.  
\- ¡Adelante!  
\- ¡Ok! A ver, princesa Candance, ¿Cómo fue que empezó todo?  
\- Bueno, días después de que regresamos de nuestra luna de miel tocaron a la puerta de palacio, yo me encontraba cerca así que fui abrir y me lleve una horrible sorpresa, ahí estaba ella con su desagradable sonrisa sin decir más se metió como en su casa aquello me tomó por sorpresa tanto que me quedé pasmada unos segundos cuando reaccioné mi primera acción fue tratar de llamar a los guardias pero ella me calló casi de inmediato diciendo que en donde estaba su esposo, como habrá de imaginar le grite a que henos se refería fue ahí donde sacó el acta matrimonial de Shinning y ella, se la arrebaté diciéndole que mentía, que era falsa pero al revisarla se me cayó el mundo, era verdadera y completamente legal, en ese momento quise arrojarme sobre ella para darle la paliza de su vida, pero...  
\- ¡Pero entonces yo podría demandarla por una jugosa cantidad! Jejejejeje, aparte podría acusar a mi querido esposo por abandono.

Interrumpió Chrysalis con una gran sonrisa, el rostro de Candance dejó su habitual rosa pastel para volverse de un alarmante rojizo.

\- ¡Bien, bien, de acuerdo! Pero dígame, ¿Por qué esperó hasta el regreso de la luna de miel?  
\- ¡Soy mala! Además la cara que puso, jajajaja, no tiene comparación fue de lo más hilarante.

Peacemaker de nuevo se quedó pensativo, este caso en verdad era muy espinoso y dedujo que tampoco la guardia real había actuado contra ella por el mismo motivo legal, "¡Vaya! todo mundo le teme a una demanda, sin duda la reina supo hacerles una buena jugada, pero ¿Ahora qué hago?" fue entonces que llamaron su atención.

\- Disculpe doctor, ¿cree poder ayudarnos?  
\- En ello estaba pensando, la verdad es algo difícil pero veré que puedo hacer príncipe.  
\- ¡Oye tú no tienes que opinar tienes cientos de hijos que mantener o ya olvidaste a júnior!  
\- ¿Cientos de hijos, acaso usted y ella...?  
\- ¡Ni siquiera se le ocurra doctor! Esa miserable alega que debe mantener a todos sus esbirros, también me engaño a mí, sucede que quería tener familia pero mi esposo andaba como dormido o mejor dicho se hacía tonto cuando le hablaba del tema, así que no sé porque se me ocurrió preguntarle a ella a pesar de que la odiaba, "Ahh" le dije: "Oye Chrysalis yo todavía te odio, pero como puedo darle a entender a Shinning que quiero tener bebés." "¡Bebés! Tengo mucha experiencia en ello, mira aquí precisamente tengo algunos en mi bolso te puedo dar uno." Entonces sacó una larva de Changeling y me lo dio, le pregunté por qué los traía en su bolso y me contestó que estaban en la etapa donde sueltan ácido, por supuesto dejé por ahí pero Shinning lo encontró y le fascinó tanto que lo nombró Júnior y salió hacer tonterías con él cosa que le costó una paliza por parte de Mare do Well, al menos parece que le gustó la idea de tener uno propio y no donado, al menos ya le regrese su cría a ella.  
\- ¡No sabes apreciar lo bueno chica!

Interrumpió la reina con aire retador.

\- ¡TE VOY A...!

Se lanzó sobre ella dispuesta a golpearla, pero el príncipe se atravesó recibiendo el golpe en plena mandíbula cosa que lo dejó noqueado.

\- ¡Mi amor lo siento anda respóndeme!  
\- ¡Qué buen gancho chica! Seguro que me hubiera dejado una muy buena marca.

Dijo sonriendo, a Candance se le crisparon los músculos visiblemente molesta.

\- ¡Emm! Disculpe Señora Chrysalis.  
\- ¡Mi señora! Por favor  
\- ¡Emm! Lo que sea, eh notado un continuo acoso hacia la princesa Candance, me parece que usted quiere que ella la golpee, aunque el motivo me parece más que obvio, sabe su Alteza me parece que es un truco muy sucio para conseguir una demanda.  
\- ¡Oh vamos cariño! ¿Crees que alguien como yo se rebaje a tal acto? No, no me contestes, la verdad es que sus arranques de ira me divierten mucho además que tiene un rico sabor picante.  
\- ¿Qué quiere decir?  
\- Me alimento de los sentimientos, principalmente del amor pero también me gustan otro tipo de sentimientos, cada uno de ellos tiene un sabor diferente y personal, dependiendo de quien sea y los de ella son una gama muy rica, frustración, ira, celos, odio, tiene una rara forma de expresarlos que para mí es una delicia, pero cuando expresa amor, alegría, ánimos, dedicación, son sentimientos demasiado empalagosos para mí, en caso contrario al de Shinning que son delicados manjares y por ello prefiero comer del amor de Shinning que me es más delicioso, para que me entienda ella es como una botana saladita para mí.

Candance la miraba de tal forma que si sus ojos lanzarán rayos estos ya hubieran acabado con ella y destruido todo el lugar, Peacemaker meditó sobre el problema y le entró una duda.

\- Entonces usted se alimenta de los sentimientos, emm, y si me permite la pregunta podría explicarme, ¿Cómo es que lo hace?  
\- No tendría motivo alguno por contar como nos alimentamos los Changelings pero ya que me has caído muy bien chico te lo diré, los sentimientos profundos resuman a flor de piel, una energía que fluye de forma parecida al calor corporal por así decirlo, así que nosotros podemos tomarla con tan sólo estar cerca, un abrazo afectuoso o de amor ya es un pequeño aperitivo, un beso es una muy buena comida, pero si en verdad quiero un gran banquete entonces yo...  
\- ¡Aguarde, espere, ya no siga, ya entendí por dónde va el asunto!  
\- ¿Seguro? Sabe, estoy dispuesta a contar cada detalle sobre nuestros hábitos alimenticios.  
\- ¡N-no es necesario ya entendí!  
\- ¡Oh! Qué pena, a usted se lo habría contado con lujo de detalles y... Oye querida no me mires así, nos tocó un marido clásico, así que no hubo festín de su parte, él quería hacerlo después de la boda.

A Candance le rechinaban los dientes de puro coraje al imaginar la escena, su mirada era letal si pudiese lanzar dagas con ella.

\- ¡Lo que me recuerda! Sabes chico, cierta vez se me ocurrió probar a más a detalle el sabor de Candy.  
\- ¡NO ME LLAMES CANDY!  
\- Silencio querida, es de muy mala educación interrumpir a tus mayores, ¿Ah así, en que estaba? o cierto entonces tome la forma de nuestro marido que en ese momento andaba atendiendo un asunto deportivo y me dirigí a donde estaba Candy y fingiendo un poco le di un beso.  
\- ¡QUÉ TÚ QUE!

Dijo Candance, su rostro completamente descompuesto por una agria mueca de asco y repulsión, su cuerpo se paralizó ante aquélla revelación, por su parte Shinning Armor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente enrojecido por la imagen de Chrysalis y Candance besándose.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Que estas pensando esposo mío? Jejejeje, mira como te has puesto, no sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de cosas.  
\- ¡Y-yo n-no! No es eso, sólo...  
\- ¡Oh vamos cariño! Sólo dilo y convenceré a Candy para que tú...  
\- ¡DEJA A MI ESPOSO EN PAZ!  
\- ¡No, princesa espere!

Peacemaker trató de detenerla pero Candance fue demasiado rápida y cayó sobre Chrysalis comenzando a golpearla salvajemente, Shinning y Peacemaker trataron de detenerla pero Candance estaba completamente fuera de sí y le dio un tremendo golpazo a Peacemaker que lo derribó dejándolo viendo luces de colores, Shinning por su parte trató de tomarla de una pata y como respuesta Candance se volvió rápidamente para darle un potente golpe a su marido, este salió volando para aterrizar detrás del diván, cuando al fin se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho soltó a la malherida Chrysalis y salió disparada ayudarlo.

\- ¡Perdona mi amor! Y-yooo... ¡¿Pero qué demonios significa esto?!

Peacemaker se recuperó cuando Candance cambiaba a un alarmante rojo encendido, el terapeuta se levantó tan rápido como pudo para mirar la causa de la repentina furia de la princesa, fue entonces que lo vio, ahí en el suelo estaba inconsciente un Changeling con las ropas de Shinning, su mirada pasó rápidamente a Chrysalis, pero en su lugar había otra Changeling completamente noqueada, entonces Peacemaker reparo en la alarmante luz que ya comenzaba a deslumbrarlo, Candance se había convertido en un llameante corazón de fuego y gritando ensordecedoramente el nombre de Chrysalis, desapareció en una potente ola de fuego, apenas y dándole tiempo al terapeuta de ponerse a salvo.

Más tarde, después que los bomberos apagaron el incendio que afortunadamente no pasó a mayores, Peacemaker pensaba muy seriamente en contratar un seguro de cobertura amplia, sólo tendría que remplazar los divanes otra vez, pensaba cobrarles a los Changelings de alguna forma, pero poco después que los sacará del incendiado consultorio se escaparon.

\- Supongo que temían que la princesa regresara a tomar represalias, no los culpo esta realeza es peligrosa.

Suspiró aliviado de no salir tan mal como esperaba.

Mientras tanto en el imperio de cristal, Chrysalis corría a dos patas cargando al príncipe sobre su cabeza, detrás de sí una muy, pero muy furiosa Candance la perseguía.

\- ¡TE ADVERTÍ QUE NO TOCARAS A MI MARIDO!  
\- ¡YO TAMBIÉN TENGO DERECHO, TAMBIÉN SOY SU ESPOSAAAAAAAA!

Y esa noche nadie durmió bien en el reino a causa de los continuos gritos y repentinas explosiones de magia.

Fin

Epílogo:

Dos noches después en la casa-consultorio de Peacemaker alguien llamaba a la puerta a deshoras, el terapeuta se encontraba en su estudio leyendo sobre fenómenos paranormales tratando de comprender más sobre su fantasmal amigo, cuando escuchó el insistente llamado, se apresuró atender el llamado temiendo que Kaijiro saliera a ver y asustara al que llamaba.

\- ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?

Al abrir la puerta casi se va de espaldas.

\- ¡Reina Chrysalis! ¿P-pero cómo?

En su pórtico se encontraba la verdadera reina de los Changelings, se veía muy mal, su rostro estaba un poco hinchado y tenía su ojo derecho morado, parecía haber tenido una gran pelea.

\- ¡A un lado chico déjame entrar!

Dijo haciendo a un lado al terapeuta y de la misma forma que la falsa reina se dirigió hasta el consultorio y se recostó en uno de los recién adquiridos divanes ya que los otros se habían quemado, Peacemaker entró tras ella y le pregunto titubeando.

\- ¡D-disculpe s-su majestad! ¿Pero en verdad es usted?

Como toda respuesta Chrysalis hizo que Peacemaker se inclinara ante ella usando su magia.

\- ¡Auh auh auh! Ok, es usted, por favor deténgase.

Chrysalis se detuvo y miro al adolorido Peace, luego bajo la mirada con aparente tristeza.

\- ¿Le sucede algo su alteza? Y Emm... Bueno si no le molesta...  
\- ¡Silencio chico! ¡Aah! ¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto? yo siendo una reina, la reina de los Changelings, como esa tipa, esa... ¡Argh! ¿Qué le dijeron mis hijos, que pasó aquí?  
\- ¿Sus h-hijos?  
\- ¡Sí! Mis hijos, Black Heart y Shadow Heart, Black tomó mi lugar y Shadow el de Shinning.  
\- ¡Aah! Los Changelings del otro día, pues verá.

En poco tiempo Peacemaker relató lo sucedido ese día.

\- ¡Ya lo veo! Mi hija se excedió, jamás imagine el alcance de la irá de Candance, fue un grave error y ahora...

Chrysalis se llevo los cascos al rostro al comenzar a sollozar, Peacemaker sintió algo de pena, pero supuso que tendría lo que merece, sin embargo...

\- ¡Emm...! Su majestad, disculpe, pero no sería mejor conseguir a alguien que le brindará ese, Emm, aa-li, amor que tanto necesita.  
\- ¿Para qué? ¡Para que vuelvan a romper mi corazón en pedazos, para que se largue con otra sólo porque le fascinó su vaporosa melena! ¡Ese Maldito...!  
\- ¿Perdón?  
\- ¡No importa! Olvida eso.  
\- Bien, pero emm... No sé como preguntarle esto.  
\- ¡Sólo dígalo y ya!  
\- ¿Tomará represalias legales contra ellos?

Un pesado silencio se hizo en todo el consultorio y Peacemaker pensó que había metido la pata, pero para su sorpresa...

\- ¡Aah! No, no haré nada, por ahora, es la segunda vez que me derrota y eso es cansado, quiero descansar un poco, sanar mis heridas, tiempo para pensar y un sitio para hacerlo, ¿Sabes de un sitio así, chico?  
\- Bueno, primero quisiera decirle que me parece una decisión correcta el dejarlos y no porque eso es lo que desearan sino que por tanto alimento, si me permite decirlo Chrysalis comenzaba a perder su grácil figura.  
\- ¿En verdad?

Dijo la reina mirando su cuerpo en busca de anti estéticas carnes.

\- ¡Es cierto! A mi parecer está bien que descanse de tanta gula, no le gustaría verse, umm… gordita.  
\- ¿Gorda, Yo?  
\- Tranquila aun tiene una buena figura, solo deje de comer de más y en cuanto a un sitio en donde descansar, pues la verdad no sabría decirle, soy un chico de ciudad, pero seguro que la chica que atiende la biblioteca debe tener algunos tomos de sitios paradisíacos Y-y bueno quizás también pueda Emm... Echarle un casco con Umm... Eso de encontrar a ese pony especial, he escuchado que ella y sus amigas son una especie de escuadrón de heroínas o algo así.  
\- ¡Bien! Quizás aterrorizando a una vieja bibliotecaria me alegre un poco, gracias por nada chico.

Dijo despectivamente para después levantarse y encaminarse a la puerta trastabillando un poco, pero antes de salir Peace la llamó, quería preguntarle algo.

\- ¡Disculpe su majestad! Yo, Emm... Bueno quisiera preguntar sobre algo que dijo su hija, si me lo permite.  
\- ¡Oh! Déjame adivinar, veamos, mmm... ¿Será acaso sobre el beso a Candance? Bien sólo diré que tiene buen sabor, pero no es de mi agrado.

A Peacemaker se le subieron los colores al rostro.

\- B-bueno en realidad era sobre si en verdad se alimentan sólo de amor, pero mejor así lo dejamos.

Chrysalis lo miró con cierto desprecio para después dirigirse a la puerta y salir sin despedirse, Peacemaker se quedó pensando lo que había dicho y se preguntaba si no había sido un error mandar a la reina Changeling con la chica de la biblioteca, suspiro un poco mortificado y ese pensamiento que lo acompañó hasta que se fue a dormir.

Chrysalis camino en dirección a la biblioteca sabía el camino por información obtenida anteriormente, sin embargo no sabía aún quién era la pony que la cuidaba, suponía que debía ser muy mayor, rió para sus adentros imaginando la maldad que le haría, sólo esperaba no sobrepasarse con ella, aún necesitaba información sobre un buen sitio para descansar, después se volvió a mirarse de nuevo las caderas, "¿Gorda yo? ¡Pero si soy el ejemplo mismo de la figura ideal! No como otras con un trasero enorme y pestilente a vainilla." Al estar cerca notó que había una luz encendida, fue entonces que de repente se iluminó con gran intensidad y se escuchó un estallido acompañados de gritos y echo a correr curiosa sobre lo que había pasado, pero al llegar a la puerta esta se abrió repentinamente y de ella salió la bibliotecaria entre una nube de humo mágico tosiendo y diciendo sobre un hechizo fallido y un portal a otro mundo, fue entonces que alzó la mirada y se vieron.

\- ¿¡TÚ AQUÍ, PERO CÓMO?!

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero un grito vino desde dentro, una voz masculina muy extraña y desconocida.

\- ¿¡EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTOY?!

Chrysalis se apartó retrocediendo en guardia pero un extraño borrón rosa se lanzó sobre ella derribándola para después lamerle la cara repetidas veces al tiempo que hacía un ruidito divertido con la boca.

\- ¡POP! ¡POP! ¡POP! ¡POP!  
\- ¡Fluffy! ¡Deja eso, no sabes donde ha estado!

Y desde entonces Twili, Chrysi, la Chica esponjosa y la cosa del otro mundo viven juntos en la biblioteca.

Fin.


End file.
